


The Fallen Queendom

by SiyeonsPout



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Character Death, Death, F/F, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiyeonsPout/pseuds/SiyeonsPout
Summary: This fanfic is a retelling/interpitation of the story told in Deja Vu, so get your tissue boxes ready. This ain't for the faint of the heart.With that being said, I do hope that you'll enjoy~See y'all in the end of the oneshot. Happy reading~
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	The Fallen Queendom

Once upon a time, in a world ruled by Kings and Queens, in a world that was powered with wars and conquest, a Kingdom– or better yet, a Queendom rose and bloomed as the sparks of metal and fire powered the very essence of that century. The Queen, Kim Minji, was a woman of prosperity and justice. She and her Royal Advisor, Kim Yoohyeon, ruled and watched over the empire– doing their best to turn the Queendom into a utopia where everyone would find a place to live in and they succeeded, for a while the empire was a shining gem, rising above every other empire in the area, surpassing every expectation of the century, turning into a mighty Phoenix that proudly swang its wings and reached unbelievable heights until…

_"A Curse…"_

After years of wealth and prosperity, the Queendom's Golden Age had reached a sudden and tragic end. A curse, known to turn people into power-hungry machines that would stop at nothing to achieve their goals no matter how twisted and wicked they were, no matter how much it would cost plagued the capital. The Queen and her Advisor did everything they could to find treatment– to protect the people from the evil that rose but their efforts while having some minor success initially, were short-lived and eventually, the Advisor herself became infected by this vicious ailment… Dark thoughts entered her mind, blocking her ability to think straight as the hunger for power slowly started to consume her, twisting her image turning her into a poor copy of herself. She wasn't the Queen's Advisor anymore nor the person the Queen has grown close, no… She was Kim Yoohyeon, Leader of the Rebels that swore to overthrow the Queen. Over the years, she used her authority and power to gain the trust of the rebels, she equipped them, organised them and promised them glory if she would rule the Queendom, all of that while still appearing as royal as ever to the Queen herself. Her goal was simple– take the crown– and her plan was simpler– start a rebellion from within the castle and eliminate everyone who was between her and the throne. The Military Commanders: Lee Siyeon and Kim Bora, as well as the nobles: Han Dong, Lee Gahyeon and Lee Yubin, had to be taken out alongside the Queen if she ever wanted the crown to be hers– no loose ends. The Commanders were starting to worry about the uproar that was starting to form over the years but the Advisor reinforced them that everything was under control– to manipulate and lie to those who you grew up with… This curse… it grew stronger and stronger within her every day. Today the sun would set with Kim Minji's dynasty and rise with the beginning of Kim Yoohyeon's reign. Today was the day of betrayal– the day all those years of planning and preparing were leading to. Today the castle would be painted in red and from within the bloodshed, a new era would begin. Today was the day of the Queen's death and rebirth. The Royal Guard was ambushed by the massive wave of rebels that had flooded the palace's hallways– how did they manage to get in!? Commanders Kim Bora and Lee Siyeon swore to protect the Queen as she, her Advisor and the Nobles were escorted to their safe spots or would be safe spots if the Leader of the Rebels weren't Kim Yoohyeon herself. The clash of bodies was ruthless and merciless, it didn't take long for the castle's walls to be filled with fire and the screams of all those whose blood splattered all over. As the Rebel Leader once said, 'The halls will be bathed in blood.' The Rebels were well prepared– they had managed to ambush the Royal Guard and deal an enormous amount of damage to their numbers. Lee Siyeon and Kim Bora were forced to order a retreat– barricading themselves and whatever was left of their forces in the now empty throne room– their final stance. "The barricade won't last forever, you can still flee," Siyeon spoke through her abused golden helmet– her face was covered in dust and sweat as the sound of soldiers walking around and chatting echoed in the background. "Rejoin with the Queen and lead the escape," she concluded as she finished bandaging Bora's right bicep– she was thankful that the arrow had only barely scratched the surface of her skin, leaving a small slash-cut. Honestly, what was she thinking facing archers without a shield? Then again she shouldn't be the one to talk– jumping into enemy lines without any backup solely to catch the enemy off guard, it worked, yes but she should be thankful she managed to get out of that with only a minor back injury. Bora frowned at Siyeon's suggestion– she felt insulted. "And leave you behind?" she growled as she looked at the woman she had come to trust with her life over the years. "Leave everyone behind?" the black-haired continued as she stood up, using her hand to point at the soldiers inside the room before taking and wearing her damaged helmet. "We live together and die together." Bora exhaled– her voice was dipped in a subtle tint of sadness as she placed her hand on Siyeon's shoulder. They looked at each other– they didn't need words to communicate anymore, every emotion was visible in their faces– fear, regret, determination, sorrow, a sense of finality. If only this moment they shared could last forever… if only…

**"For the Queen's glory, we still stand!!"**

Siyeon's battle cry echoed inside the throne room as everyone took their stances– the raven-head was right, the barricade didn't last long just like their moment. As the battle rose and the sound of swords and shields clashing against one another filled the throne room, Bora and Siyeon fought fiercely– hyping their soldiers, encouraging everyone to keep fighting and keeping morale up despite their crippling numbers. Bora parried and dodged as she fought her way through this bloody mess of people dying left and right. The sound of flames and screams, as well as the image of the bloodbath that took place, would forever be carved deeply into her mind. She blocked and attacked– slicing the man's shank before digging her blade into his abdomen, his soul exiting his body with a scream that was lost inside the sea of other sounds before hitting the ground. She looked to her left, through the smoke and moving bodies she saw her– her comrade, the woman she grew up with fighting a battle that could not be won. "Siyeon!?" she screamed her name despite knowing that the woman couldn't possibly hear her through the noise as she rushed at her only to be blocked by an incoming rebel. Her shield cried out against the blade as she tried to keep her eyes on her– she was struggling, she could tell… she had to assist her– she had to reach her before it was too late. Their forces were almost entirely wiped out at this point, she was running out of time– 'live together, die together'! It didn't matter what would happen next– she didn't care. All she cared about was reaching her– being by her side like she promised– like they promised to each other… That starlit night, on the hill…

> _"... and then, after everything is over and my skin isn't as smooth as it is now… will you still be by my side?"_
> 
> _"Let's grow old together, Bora."_
> 
> _"Together…"_

Bora's lip trembled as she let out a silent sigh– she almost choked on the knot that had formed inside her throat at the sight. All she could focus on was that blade cutting through the raven-head's stomach, exiting from her back. "Siyeon!!" she screeched at the top of her lungs as she took care of the rebel that kept her before rushing at her, managing to catch the raven-head's body before it hit the ground. "Siyeon– No, don't go, no! Please– please, don't leave me…" she muttered through her warm tears as she carried the woman, placing her against the nearby wall before kneeling in front of her. Siyeon coughed– blood running down her chin as she tried ever so desperately to keep her half-closed eyes open. She used her remaining energy to drunkenly lift her hand, placing it on the black-haired woman's cheek as Bora cupped her face. **_"I'm– sorry…"_** the raven-head barely managed to force the words out of her mouth as she looked at the blurred image of the woman she cared for. Bora gasped quietly as she felt Siyeon's hand sliding off her cheek– hitting the cold floor as the woman's expression softened, those lively– once full of emotion, eyes were reduced to nothing more but an empty, glassy poor imitation of what they used to be. "No…" Bora whispered as she stared at the soulless body– this isn't happening… She squeezed her eyes shut, it's not like she could see through her tears anyway as her body trembled in sorrow. She dug her face on Siyeon's neck as she placed her hands on the woman's shoulders– this is a nightmare… She gripped Siyeon's shoulders as she arched her neck– screaming through her tears in nothing but pure torment before pulling the lifeless body into an embrace– the pain, the agony, the… **hatred…**

* * *

"Do you think I'll meet her, Yoohyeon?" the Queen's soft voice bounced against the room's walls as she stood in front of the big window. She looked outside– hands crossed behind her back as she watched the setting sun's golden beams bathe the capital. "Meet who, Your Highness?" the Advisor simply asked– her voice sounded as normal as ever despite the dark thoughts that were rushing through her mind, they were alone… She gripped the handle of her rapier that was resting on its holster next to her left hip as she took a step forward– all those years of secret planning and organising were finally going to be rewarded. "The Leader of the Rebels– do you think she'll show up today?" Minji responded, there was a tint of sadness in the tone of her voice as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath– what a difficult day to go through. Yoohyeon's face eased up– losing the darkness that consumed her as she stopped in her tracks, she was taken back a bit by the Queen's question. "How do you know we're dealing with a 'she', ma'am?" the Advisor raised her eyebrows as she looked at Minji's back, clearly surprised and confused at the statement. The Queen chuckled musically. “Oh, Yoohyeon…” she breathed as she closed her eyes, a sad smile forming across her lips as she continued. "We grew up together– stood next to each other for so long… Did you honestly think that I wouldn't figure it out?" the Queen spoke as she turned around, facing her Advisor who could only look back in disbelief– how? "I've known since day one, Kim Yoohyeon, Leader of the Rebellion." Minji elaborated before walking to her desk. She raised her hands and slowly removed the royal tiara that was resting on her head and gently placed it on the wooden surface. "Why didn't you stop me?" the Rebel Leader frowned her eyes shut as she hung her head, she clenched the handle of her rapier as her blood started to boil– her voice sounded cold and distant, perfectly representing her emotions. The Queen looked at her tiara as her hands rested on the desk with a sad expression. She closed her eyes as she clenched her fists– the memories they shared played before her eyes… The way they used to chat about anything, the way they laughed together, cried together– everything… **"I couldn't…"** Minji breathed her answer– an answer that Yoohyeon, in her current state, could not understand. She stood there resting her hands on her desk as silence engulfed the room– this was it. The Rebel Leader clenched her teeth– what kind of a Queen would allow so much blood to be spilt? She started walking towards Minji as these dark thoughts pushed and pulled inside her head. Minji straightened her back and turned her body at Yoohyeon as she spoke. "Take care of the Empire…" the blonde's voice trembled in a whisper as a tear ran down her cheeks– the sound of a sword being drawn sliced through the air as the Queen continued. "... set a good example for the people– be a brighter beacon than I was…" She dug her nails in the fabric of her dress as her body tightened up– shutting her eyes, bracing for impact. "Yoohyeon?–" the Queen's lip trembled as she stared blankly over Yoohyeon's shoulder– warm liquid started to fill her lungs as her knees felt weak. She coughed a chuckle– a faded smile appearing across her lips as she hugged– clung with her ever so fainting strength on the woman who was wielding the handle of the sword that had pierced her. **_"I love you–"_** Minji forced her final words out of her mouth next to the Rebel Leader's ear before collapsing– the sound of her body hitting the floor echoed inside the room as Yoohyeon stared– those word's Minji breathed… The woman looked down, gazing at the Queen's motionless body as blood started to pool around it– her trusty rapier still resting between the blonde's torso as blood ran down its sharp blade. The Rebel Leader gagged as her mind started to clear– what the Hell did she do? She opened her mouth, her lower lips trembled as she kept looking at the mess of a scene she had created. She wanted to scream, shout, cry– do something but stare but she couldn't… Her body was frozen– fixed on the soulless body that lied in front of her. Yoohyeon slowly opened her palms as she lifted her hands and looked at them– this isn't happening… it's a nightmare– wake up! Wake up! The voice screaming inside her head perfectly paralleled the loud ruckus that was happening outside the door. There was a screech– maybe two, followed by some grunts that were muffled by the room's heavy wooden door and then silence…

* * *

"Let's grow old together, Bora." The phrase played on repeat inside Bora's head as she made her way through the burning Hell that the castle had turned into. The sound of metal clashing, screams and suffering filled her ears as she clenched her teeth– why did it have to come to this? Why? She pushed forward– the only thing that motivated her at that point, the only reason why she still kept fighting a long lost battle was her devotion to the Queen. The Queen… Minji must live, she must survive– Siyeon's death wasn't in vain– The Queen will survive! She grunted as limbed into the corridor that led to the Queen's hideout– sword held tightly as she walked by the two dead guards that were appointed to protect the passage, both brutally murdered– their bodies rotting away– slumped against the bricked wall. Not that she could see them… "The Commander!!" a female rebel yelled at the top of her lungs as she saw Bora approaching– alarming the other rebel who was idling in front of the Queen's private chamber. They both drew their swords, preparing themselves for battle before launching their attack. The injured Commander did her best, she used all of her strength she had to fight back. And she would have won, she would have managed to overcome the two unarmed if she hadn't lost her right eye before this conflict… Bora groaned as the blade slashed through her side– warm blood immediately started flowing out of her fresh wound, damping her clothes in a vivid shade of crimson red…

> _"Let's grow old together, Bora…"_

The female rebel stared in nothing but fear and terror as she watched the Commander's sword pierce through the other rebel's torso– its pointy end exiting from the other side as the man groaned in pain. She trembled– how was she still standing with an injury like that? Bora gritted her teeth as she twisted her blade causing the man to cough up blood– his sword hitting the ground shortly after. The female rebel felt her knees weaken and shake, this woman… her aura… the atmosphere had completely changed… Bora forcibly moved her hand, her sword slashing through the man's body, exiting from his side. Blood spattered everywhere as the man's body started to fall, hitting the floor almost instantly. Bora panted as she lowered her blood-stained blade– nothing will stop her from reaching her destination… Nothing. She slowly turned her head and glanced at the last rebel remaining, her expression uninviting, hostile… a mixture of pain, agony and rage… The female rebel gasped before falling backwards– what she saw on the Commander's face was too much for her to handle. She almost slipped as she got up and turned around. She started running away– she had to run away from that twisted, dark thing that took the life of her comrade. "Grgh–" Bora groaned through her bloodied teeth as she let her back hit the nearby wall– hand tightly pressed against her freshly cut wound as she squeezed her eyes shut seconds after the other rebel ran away. She'll be back… Bora knew that the woman would be back with reinforcements… The Commander swallowed as she pushed her body forward, she used the wall as support as she limped towards the wooden gate– almost there… Yoohyeon buried her face inside her palms as the sound of something metallic echoed inside the room seconds after the door was opened. Bora choked as she fell on her knees– The Queen… Minji… Her lip trembled– No… It wasn't in vain… Siyeon's death wasn't in vain! The black-head screamed inside her head as she looked back at the scene– Minji's soulless body laid next to the Queen's desk, Yoohyeon's rapier was still attached to her body… The Commander frowned as she stared at Yoohyeon's back– that snake… She clenched her fist against the floor before using her fading energy to jolt at the Rebel Leader. Bora's furious stomps, as well as her loud battle cry filled with rage and torment, snapped Yoohyeon out of her trance. She turned around– startled by the noise only to be met with two hands ramming into her, the woman's body slamming into hers as she lost her balance and fell backwards. The Rebel Leader grunted in pain as the sound of her back hitting the edge of the Queen's desk bounced inside the room. **"Why didn't you talk!?"** Bora's bloodied saliva landed on Yoohyeon's face as she screamed, her hands tightly gripping the smoky-haired collar as they leaned against the desk. **"Why didn't you fight it!?"** the black-head shook Yoohyeon against the desk as she shouted– she should have noticed earlier, she should have noticed the curse taking over her friend's mind… What a cruel fate… **"Now everyone's gone…"** the Commander's voice trembled– her grip around the smoky-haired woman's collar started to loosen up as she grunted through her cleansed teeth– her vision began to blurry, her slashed side was burning up– she could feel her blood pulsing out of her body… She panted sharply through her mouth as her legs gave out on her. "Bora!?" Yoohyeon called the woman's name as she grabbed the woman from her shoulders, preventing the black-head from collapsing on top of her as she straightened her back– holding the Commander close– she never wanted this to happen, she never wanted everyone to end like this. Bora breathed through her clenched teeth as her back– guided by Yoohyeon's hands– touched the ground. She struggled as her head touched the carpeted floor, her vision became blurry, her body was starting to feel cold as the smoky-head kneeled over her– if it weren't for her dying body and awful sight, she would have seen Yoohyeon's emotional face staring down at her. "Stay with me! Don't leave me, please! Please… Bora, please!" The Rebel Leader cried out as she applied as much pressure as she could on Bora's wound as tears started to run down her cheeks– she refused to believe it, refused to accept the harsh reality she was living. The Commander looked through her half-closed eye into the blurry figure that stood over her. **"You… left… us…"** she barely managed to force the sentence out of her mouth– a sentence that pierced through Yoohyeon's body. The smoky-head looked down at the dying woman as she sobbed, hands still strongly pressed against Bora's injury. Suddenly, the Commander tiredly raised her hand– her expression softened, something had changed– that blur of a woman… it looked… _different_? Bora flashed a ghost of a smile across her lips– she knew she was hallucinating but she didn't care, it didn't even matter anymore… She was just happy to see her again. She struggled as she tried to clasp the raven-head's cheek– she wanted to feel her warmth, touch her as she did before… before this nightmare… _ **"Siyeon…"**_ Yoohyeon's lip trembled as she watched Bora relax her muscles for the last time– the hand she had guided on her cheek felt loose and lifeless seconds after the black-head used her final breath to weakly whisper Siyeon's name. "No…" Yoohyeon whimpered as she looked down at the motionless body, the one that used to belong to her dear friend– all bloodied and tortured. The only thing that moved was the tear that ran down its cheek as its head tilted sideways after the soul left it. The Rebel Leader stared at the body, tears blurred her vision as she sobbed and cried– she crawled backwards, away from the body as she pressed hand hands against her head– she couldn't do it, she refused to believe it. This was her fault, her doing. She screamed as she pushed her back against the bookcase– the image of Minji's and Bora's bodies lying soulless on the ground will forever be printed, carved in her mind. Yoohyeon covered her face, she didn't want to see, she didn't want to hear, to feel, to breathe. She didn't want to live– she couldn't live with this heartache, the feeling of guilt and regret, it was driving her insane– She was going insane.

_"Was it worth it?"_

Yoohyeon let out a soft gasp– startled by the sudden voice that echoed inside the room… it sounded so familiar. She looked ahead of her, her jaw almost fell in the ground as she looked at the full-bodied mirror in front of her only to be met by something other than her reflection.

_"Was it all worth it?"_

The woman's echoey voice pierced through the smoky-head's chest– was she hallucinating? Or she was having a vision? "You're not real…" Yoohyeon muttered under her tongue in a shaky voice as she looked at the floor– hands placed on her templates, she had to snap out of this. The woman inside the mirror chuckled as she sat there, slumped against the bookcase, her armour soaking in blood, a spear going through her torso and exiting from the other side. For a moment, Yoohyeon wondered, was this how she died? Being impaled to death and slumped up against a wall… a cold and slow death…

_"How does it feel to be drenched in the blood of those you once loved?"_

the reflection talked in a dark voice– her words, sharp as blades cut through Yoohyeon's chest. The Rebel Leader panted as she looked down at herself– blood splatters– their blood– it was all over her… "You're not real…" she muttered as her heart pounded inside her throat– her hands started shaking, her chest felt heavy as she clenched her head. "You're not real!!" she yelled as she clenched her head, a crazed look on her face as she stared at the shadow inside the mirror– her eyes bulged as she shot a crazed look at the darker imitation of her former friend.

_"You're burning, Yoohyeon."_

the shadow continued in a low voice as Yoohyeon folded her arms– she hugged herself as she squeezed her eyes shut– the sense of hatred and regret was printed on her sternum– she was burning– the reflection was right– her soul was on fire. "Shut up!" she screamed as she shook her head, tears started to form at the edge of her eyes as the cloak of loneliness began slithering up her feet– consuming her whole body.

_"You're in denial."_

The silhouette exhaled as it reflected Yoohyeon's emotions in the voice of someone the smoky-head used to know and care for. "Even so…" Yoohyeon breathed under her tongue– this pressure… all these emotions… She had to get rid of them, she had a role to fill… A role that had no space for feeling and emotions… Yoohyeon took a deep breath as she relaxed her, her whole body eased up. She let her hands touch the ground as she kept her eyes shut. This was just her brain playing tricks on her, maybe a kind of test her subconscious created for her to see if she could truly handle her new role. All she had to do was just face the truth… Yeah, that was exactly what she was going to do… Just face the truth… base your actions on facts and not on emotions, as a real Queen would. **"... It had to be done."** the Rebel Leader calmly breathed as she raised her head and looked directly into the reflection's tired eyes. "Minji was a liability… but you know that already, don't you, Siyeon?" she continued as she pulled herself up– standing confidently on her feet. Siyeon's reflection looked at the collected woman in silence as Yoohyeon walked away from the mirror. Her footsteps brushed off the carpet as she made her way to the Queen's desk– the image of Minji's corpse, once traumatic enough to make her freeze in place, held no weight to her anymore– it meant nothing. She stepped next to the body before lifting her hand and reaching out to her rapier. Her fingers wrapped around the sword's handle before pulling it, extracting it from Minji's body with a low sound. "... after all, you are no different from her…" Yoohyeon spoke as she took a handkerchief from her pocket and started to wipe the blood off her rapier– her voice, her eyes, her expression… they were so cold and distant. "... How did you die, Siyeon? What stupid thing did you do that cost your fleet their Commander?" the woman spat through her teeth as she cleaned her sword. "... I bet you tried to save Bora…" she frowned a bit as she pictured the scene inside her mind, Siyeon foolishly trying to protect Bora and ending up getting killed– how pathetic… "... shame the only thing you managed to achieve was delay the inevitable…" she coldly stated before shooting a glance at Bora's body. "... This is all your fault." Yoohyeon clenched her teeth as she hung her handkerchief on her belt. "... You, Bora and Minji… people of high authority acting solely on emotions…" the smoky-head closed her eyes as she holstered her rapier. _**"... I did what I had to do…"**_ Yoohyeon raised her voice as she turned around– she wanted to see the shadow's face again but to her surprise all she saw in the mirror was herself. Yoohyeon tsked as she rested her left hand on the rapier's handle, she looked at the corner of her eyes before turning around again, gazing down at the two women that laid motionless on the ground. For a split second, a knot appeared inside her throat, her lip trembled a little as the corner of her eyes teared up a bit…

**_"... even if I hate myself for it…"_ **

* * *

**_ The End. _ **

* * *

> 빛을 잃은 너의 두 눈동자여
> 
> _Your two eyes, their glow is lost,_
> 
> 지난 모든 기억들을 지워 줘…
> 
> _Please erase all my memories_
> 
> 짙어진 안개 사이로 멀리 떠나온 길
> 
> _Far away through the dense fog_
> 
> 시린 흔적만을 남긴 채
> 
> _The far path I departed on only left hurtful marks_
> 
> 기억 끝을 잡아 봐도
> 
> _Even as I try to grasp the ends of the dream_
> 
> 끝내 오래 더 오래
> 
> _Eventually, longer and longer_
> 
> 깊은 침묵에 잠들어
> 
> _I fall asleep in a deep silence_
> 
> Oh now, holding this pain… 
> 
> 모든 걸 버린 그날처럼
> 
> _Like the day I abandoned everything_
> 
> 매일 더 괴로워져
> 
> _It grows more painful every day_
> 
> 끝없이 눈앞에 Oh, Deja Vu…
> 
> _Endlessly in front of my eyes, deja vu_
> 
> Oh, Deja Vu… 
> 
> Oh, Deja Vu…
> 
> Oh, Deja Vu…
> 
> So, I fallen now… 
> 
> 난 이 숨결이 허락되는 날까지
> 
> _As long as I can breathe_
> 
> 다신 너를 놓을 수 없어
> 
> _I can’t let go of you again_
> 
> 우린 모든 순간 함께 할 테니
> 
> _We’ll be together for every moment_
> 
> 내 곁에서 더 멀어지지 마
> 
> _Don’t move far away from me_
> 
> Eh 이 순간이 전부 거짓이길
> 
> _Eh I want these moments to all be false_
> 
> Uh 잠시 스쳐가는 착각이길
> 
> _Uh I hope these are passing delusions_
> 
> 젖은 눈물로도 뒤늦은 후회로도
> 
> _If through wet tears, through belated regrets_
> 
> 돌아갈 돌아갈 수 있다면 Yeah
> 
> _I can go return, return yeah_
> 
> So now, I’m holding this pain
> 
> 모든 걸 버린 그대처럼
> 
> _Like how you abandoned everything_
> 
> 매일 더 선명해져
> 
> _It grows clearer every day_
> 
> 끝없이 눈앞에 Oh, Deja Vu…
> 
> _Endlessly in front of my eyes, deja vu_
> 
> Oh, Deja Vu… 
> 
> Oh, Deja Vu…
> 
> Oh, Deja Vu…
> 
> So, I fallen now…
> 
> 난 이 숨결이 허락되는 날까지
> 
> _As long as I can breathe_
> 
> 다신 너를 놓을 수 없어
> 
> _I can’t let go of you again_
> 
> 우린 모든 순간 함께 할 테니
> 
> _We’ll be together for every moment_
> 
> 내 곁에서
> 
> _Beside me_
> 
> 믿어왔던 모든 진실이
> 
> _All the truths I believed_
> 
> 거짓들로 나를 뒤덮었으니
> 
> _Covered me in falsehoods_
> 
> Oh ah 어둠 속 한 줄기 빛처럼
> 
> _Oh ah In the midst of the darkness, like a ray of light_
> 
> 손잡아 준 너를 따라가
> 
> _You took my hand, I follow you_
> 
> 너를 따라가
> 
> _Follow you_
> 
> Oh, Deja Vu… 
> 
> Oh, Deja Vu…
> 
> Oh, Deja Vu…
> 
> I’m saved now… 
> 
> 너만을 위해 내 전부를 걸고서
> 
> _Even if I bet all of me for you_
> 
> 아픈 상처가 깊어져도
> 
> _And the painful wounds deepen_
> 
> 모든 순간들이 꿈인 것처럼
> 
> _As though every moment is a dream_
> 
> 니 곁에서 멀어지지 않아
> 
> _I won’t move away from you_
> 
> _**And now, I’m in my Deja Vu…** _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> "All pain"
> 
> Allow me to apologise to all JiU Stans, SuA Stans, Siyeon Stans, Yoohyeon Stans, SuYeon Nation and JiYoo Nation, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME T^T (lmao xD)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this piece of saddness and yeah! :'D  
> I'll see y'all in the next one, take care~


End file.
